Recently, the use of mobile devices, such as smartphones and the like, has rapidly increased. This increase has resulted in part from the porting of technologies to mobile electronic devices that were once limited to non-mobile applications. Mobile technologies provide the promise of a more efficient use of time by allowing interactions with other people and entities at any time and place.
One way in which individuals interact with others is by providing requests for approval. For example, an individual could be requested to approve the details of a transaction, approve an agreement, approve an enrollment and/or the like. In current systems, approval requires a manual signature, entering information on a form, inputting a passcode in an electronic form and the like. In these systems, the approval process is slow and cumbersome.